The Winds of Change
by porkybun
Summary: It has been two years after the Homunculus have been sent to the Moon, and recently the Homunculus had started to stir. Elsewhere, Kamichiko Natori thought she was free from Alchemy. First FanFic. Please R&R kindly! On Hiatus...
1. Prologue

**Um, well Hi!! Just note that I DO NOT own Buso Renkin. This is my first FanFiction, so please be nice to me... The ONLY reason why, I am doing this is because I just got this idea, and for once, it looked like it could really have a future.  
**

**NOTE: To anyone who believes that Buso Renkin should not be part of anything that has to do with magic and stuff, please stop here. This story will later contain magic and spirtiual stuff of sort. I just warning you all. ^.^  
**

** I guess all there is left to say is Enjoy!! Haha...(sweats)  
**

**

* * *

Prologue- The New Beginning  
**

**Two years after all known homunculi have been sent to the moon... **

_'M-mother...f-father...please come and help me!!' a little girl sobs as she runs frantically; looking back every so often. '__**WHERE ARE YOU?? HEH!' **__cries a monstrous voice. __**'I'M GOING TO FIND YOU!!' **__The girl gasps, and runs faster. She runs into a room that was dark and uninhabited. The little girl ducks down in a corner. 'I think I'm safe here...'_

_CRASH!! _

_The door falls down making a loud THUMP!!_

'_**WELL THERE YOU ARE!! HE HEH!! That took a lot longer than I thought it would' said the monstrous shadow.**_

'_Please! L-leave me alone! I don't have anything you want!' sobbed the girl._

'_**OH YES YOU DO!'**__ Smiled the monster, '__**THE THING I WANT IS YOU!!'**__ It screamed and lunged towards the girl. _

'_AHHH!!'_

_

* * *

  
_

The Great Warrior Chief was analyzing the data for the homunculus cure, all was going as planned. They had finally created one, and they started testing it. All seemed to be well until...

'Shosei' cried Warrior Chief Hiwatari, as he ran in. The Great warrior Chief looked at him. A sweat drop appeared on Hiwatari's head.

'I mean, Great Warrior Chief! An alchemist warrior found several underground hideouts where at least a hundred homunculus were hiding!'

The Great Warrior Chief was stunned. He thought that the war was over, it seems its not.

'Unfortunately,' started Hiwatari, 'There is more. Victor Powered has informed us that the homunculus on the moon have started to stir, and some have even slipped back to earth. Whatever the reason is Victor doesn't know...' The Great Warrior Chief still didn't say anything. He knew it was too good to be true. The homunculus and the Army had been fighting for centuries. How could one boy change everything? But it seemed to him that he did believe that child would.

After a long silence, The Great Warrior Chief walked off to the living quarters, where he found a young boy; no older than 16. He had black, spiky hair, split in the front of his face. He was playing with cards; by himself that is.

'Young man. Are you ready for another mission?' The Great Warrior Chief said to him. The boy looked up 'Another mission? I thought...' When he looked at The Great Warrior Chief, he didn't have to ask. He looked down at his hands and thought for a moment be fore answering.

'Alright.' The boy said, 'I don't see why not.'

* * *

**This was REALLY short. As in REAALLLYYY short. But I supoose Prologues are, so um, there you go. I'm currently working on the next few chapters. I just hope I have a start, middle and an ending to this story.... Haha....(sweats really hard). If you haven't noticed, I'm really nervous and embarrassed about this...**

**Please review kindly!! **


	2. A School Day pt 1

**Hello people!!  
I must thank you all for such wonderful comments!! Here is the first part of 'A School Day'. I made it into 2 parts because it got too long. I will add the next part soon. I've basically finished it anyway. So please, enjoy!!**

* * *

'You know…' said one girl; she had brown hair which went down to her shoulder. She was talking to three other girls, as they walked towards Ginsei High school. 'I thought that the movie ending really corny...'

'What???' said another, with blonde hair, which was much shorter 'I thought it was so nice that they ended happily.'with that, came a sweet smile.

'I agree. You've gotta love happy endings' said one with long, purple and black plaits. She turned to the last girl walking next to her. This girl had very long black hair, which was only held back with a ribbon. 'What do you think? Huh?' the girl asked. The girl with black hair wasn't paying attention.

'**HEY!!! WAKE UP WOMAN!!!'** yelled the first girl, as she clenched her fist and smacked the girl with black hair, in the back of her head. This made the girl hit the concrete pavement, making a very loud Cracking noise.

'Oops. I hope that wasn't her head cracking,' laughed the girl.

'That isn't funny Sayaka!!' said the blonde head, kneeling down to help the poor girl 'this makes it the fifth time you done that in two weeks!!'

'Aw, come on Minoru. I'm only having fun.'

'You've really got to be less violent, Sayaka. It's seriously taking its toll on Kami-chan.' Said the plaits girl. 'She probably lost a lot of brain cells by now.'

'I-its okay…Amino-chan' said the girl that got hit in the head. She got up, straightened her uniform, took a deep breath and looked at Sayaka. 'WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!!!' she yelled. The other two shivered.

'WELL, YOU BLANKED OUT…AGAIN!!' yelled Sayaka. She and Kami-chan looked like they were going to have a scrap; luckily Amino and Minoru stepped in.

'Hey, you two stop it!!' yelled Amino.

'It's not my fault!' said Kami-chan, 'Why do I continuously get hit in the back of the head, just because I blank out once in awhile…'

'Are you sure you're okay?' asked Minoru, 'You haven't been looking very well lately.'

Kami-chan stared at her, 'Sure. I'm fine.' She smiled. They all looked back at her.

'Only if you really am…' said Amino

'Yeah.' Kami-chan continued to smile. Sayaka went up to her and placed her arm around Kami-chan's neck.

'Hey, I'm sorry, kay? I didn't really mean to blow up at you… I'm just worried.'

'What about?' asked Kami-chan.

'You silly.' Sayaka replied timidly.

'I'm fine, really. Let's just hurry up and get to school.'

* * *

**It was short. Even shorter than the prologue, but I will have the next chapter hopefully tommorow! Please R&R!!**


	3. A School Day pt 2

**Hello all! Here is the next chapter... which is late... haha..(sweats)  
Buso Renkin and the original characters DO NOT belong to me. Of course you all know that... please enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

_She was standing there… She was surrounded by three guys. What they wanted; she couldn't care less. She was only new to the school; her second day, and already, people were picking on her. As they came closer, Kamichiko got ready for a fight…_

'_Hey!! You three stop it!!' she heard a voice. They all looked towards the same direction. There were three girls standing there; arms crossed. 'You leave her alone!' one of them yelled aggressively._

'_If we don't?' said one of the guys. _

'_You'll get what you had coming!!' she said. And the three of them charged at the guys. Before they knew it, the three guys, the three girls, and Kamichiko, were sitting in detention together. _

'_I-I never knew I would get into detention…'said Minoru. 'What are my parents going to say?' _

'_I'm sure you'll be fine after you tell them what happened.' Amino kindly replied._

_Kamichiko looked at them, 'I must thank you for helping me. But now I've gotten you all into trouble.' She bowed apologetically._

'_Hey it's fine.' Laughed Sayaka. 'We all have to stand up for each other, don't we?' _

_They all smiled at each other. _

_

* * *

  
_

Kami-chan laughed at the thought of how her friends had met. 'Hey!' cried the voice of Amino. She and the other two came running along. 'Sorry we're late!'

'Its fine' replied Kamichiko, 'I was just about to get a drink. You three want some?' The three said down and nodded. 'The usual then.' She said, as she went off.

When she got to the vending machine, a guy with very spiky hair, and brown eyes was holding a giant stack of books. Next to him was a girl. She had blue hair, yellow eyes... then Kamichiko realised who they were. She remembered seeing them before in the dorms. It's kind of hard to forget them; and their very noisy friends.

'Please!! I just want a drink!' moaned the boy. 'Come on Tokiko, I'll be real quick!'

'Kazuki, I already told you! We have to get these books to the classroom, NOW!!' ordered Tokiko.

'Aww, please!!' begged Kazuki. It was odd to hear a boy moan. 'Um…' interrupted Kamichiko. Only now did the two realise that she was there. 'I could help you get it if you want.'

'Really!?' said Kazuki

'Sure.'

'Wow thanks!' He said. He motioned to his wallet on top of all the books. Once they were finished, Tokiko grumbled.

'You're so difficult some times!'

'That's what everyone loves about me!' he laughed. He looked at Kamichiko, 'Thanks.'

'No problem.' She waved goodbye to them as they walked off. She stood there, watching the two of them leave. She couldn't help but notice how strong their bond was. _Heh_ she told herself. _It's so rare to see actual true love…_ She laughed and returned to her friends.

* * *

He stood over the school silently. He watched the school students return to their classes, and he sighed. How he wished he could be one of them. He took out the report and read it.

'I'd better do this quickly.' He said to himself

* * *

**Well I hoped to develop the four friends relationship. Also I was glad I could add Tokiko and Kazuki in this chapter. So yay! **

**Please review kindly!!  
**


End file.
